dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Wukong
Wukong 'is over 1000 years old legendary monkey warrior and sensei in mystical Dragon World. He lives in a mysterious temple with his students, which will find only those that pass certain tests. When he was younger, he was student of Whis and training partner with Beerus. After defeat of Omega Shenron, Goku arrives to Dragon World, and he met Wukong. Wukong was convinced of Goku's skills, and start training him. Over six years later Wukong meets Pan, Tekka, Dennish, Tami, Yamato, Toru, and Gohi, because he reportedly was able to release hidden potential of people. He knew their bottom line, and that's why he pretended to be a beggar, and put them to the test, to know them to be worthy of his students. When they passed the test, Wukong began to teach them to control their powers and to assess certain things in other ways. And later he helps Tekka, Dennish, Yamato and Tami turning into Super Human, and Pan into Super Saiyan Goddess Super Saiyan. Sometimes he visiting in Human World, when he has important to his students, and when he's hungry for human food. 'Personality: Wukong is usually kind-hearted, faithful, peaceful and loves all creatures in his kingdom. Sometimes he is also sarcastic and silly, and some think he is strange old monkey. Still, all his subjects love him, and he usually means good. And he's very peace-natured and genial old monkey, but he's very good martial artist, and treats his students as her own children. The only things he cannot stand, are the things that destroy his tribe, and that someone is cheating on him, even though he doesn't usually show his negative thoughts to others. 'Power:' Even though he's old man, everybody in his world says he's almos as strong as Beerus, and he was even able to battle with Super Saiyan Blue Goku. 'Moves:' Flight: Wukong can fly with the use of ki. Ki-Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. Afterimage Technique: With this move Wukong can move so swiftly that enemy can't really see him. Pressure Point Attack: A technique which, by touching certain pressure points on an opponent's body, can incite effects such as paralysis. Golden Pole Combo: '''This move allows Wukong to perform a golden pole-based combo attack. '''Thunder Shock Surprise: The most potent and powerful attack in which Wukong shoots a lightning blast towards the target using both hands, and traps the opponent within an electric field. Healing: '''Wukong possess the power to heal others, as shown when he healed Daisuke's broken leg. '''Sphere of Wukong: '''Wukong's version of Sphere of Destruction. '''Telepathy: Wukong can communicate with others using one's mind. Weather Management: 'With this move, Wukong is able to create a thunderstorm, which allows him to intimidate the home of threat away, such as lumberjacks. He is also able to create a rain, when drought threatens the jungle. 'Forms and transformations: '''Rage Mode: '''The aura produced by Wukong's anger is treated as a transformation. In this state his purple aura appears and he has a sinister look on his face. '''Super Wukong: '''This form is Wukong's version of Super Form. In this form his fur turn lighter, his muscles grows a pit and he has silver aura around him. Category:Heroes Category:Pandalove93 Category:Animal Category:Mentors Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Father